


Rough

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Paul, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: John and Paul like it rough.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IDONTGETNOSLEEPCAUSEOFYALL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDONTGETNOSLEEPCAUSEOFYALL/gifts).



> Written for a friend <3

“Look at you, so pretty for me,” John said as he sucked at Paul’s neck and raked his fingertips up and down Paul’s back. He reveled in the way Paul shivered and whined at his touch. “Such a pretty little slut.”

“ _A-ah_ —yes, Johnny,” Paul moaned, clutching desperately at John’s hips as the friction between their naked bodies made their skin flush further.

“Can’t wait to fuck you, baby,” John growled. He teasingly lowered his hand to Paul’s arse and traced a fingertip around his rim.

Paul cried out again. He tried to press back against John’s finger while simultaneously grinding their erections together, which turned Paul’s hips into a confused, shaking mess.

Smirking, John removed his finger. “Looks like someone’s getting a bit too eager, hm?”

“No. John, I’ll be patient—please.”

“Ahh, but I don’t think you can, love.” John reached between them and slid one finger along Paul’s length. “You know why?” he asked as Paul struggled to hold still. “Because sluts like you can never resist a good fuck.”

Paul lost control. His hips jerked forward against John again, and his eyes grew wide when he realized what he had done.

“So predictable, you are,” John said, already grabbing the lube and rubbing it on himself. “Tell me what you want, Paulie.”

“I want you, John,” he said, desperately rubbing his hands across John’s chest to get any type of contact. “Fuck me. Please.”

John grinned wider. “With pleasure.” He grabbed Paul’s shoulders and shoved him toward the bed. His grip was rough, but not unfamiliar to Paul. And if the gleam in Paul’s eye and the hint of a smile on his face were anything to go by, Paul was enjoying this just as much as he was.

But John didn’t get to see Paul’s smile for long. Just as they reached the bed, he spun Paul around, lifted his hips, and threw him face-down onto the mattress. Before Paul had time to catch his breath, John had yanked his hips upward and thrust inside of him all at once.

“Oh, fuck,” Paul screamed as John started moving. He couldn’t contain his yells and moans, but John didn’t let up for a second.

“You love this, don’t you?” John gasped, his eyelids falling shut at how goddamn _tight_ Paul was. “You like it rough.”

“Y-yes, Jo—ahh, god!” Paul kept getting louder and louder.

As much as John loved making Paul scream, he knew that wouldn’t do. “Quiet,” he ordered, grabbing the back of Paul’s head and pressing it against the mattress. “Can’t have the neighbors hearing how much of a dirty boy you are.”

Paul’s shrieks didn’t disappear—not that John expected any different—but the way his flustered cries were muffled against the sheets only turned John on more. He pounded into Paul even faster, making the bed creak. John quickly needed more stability to keep from collapsing against Paul, so he released Paul’s head and clutched at the soft, toned muscle around Paul’s hips.

Paul lifted his head slightly to take a gasping breath, but he kept burying his head against the bed to soften his screams. John was proud of how well his Paul was doing—until Paul slid one of his hands underneath himself to stroke his own cock.

“Stop.” John slapped away Paul’s hand before grabbing each of his wrists to hold them in place behind Paul’s back. Paul’s back and arms strained from the tension, but John could hear the pleasure in his stifled moans that were now coming at an even higher frequency. “Only _I_ get to make you cum,” John reminded him.

And make him cum John would. Each time John hit that wonderful spot inside of Paul, Paul’s moans got higher, and the sound of Paul’s heavenly voice brought John closer as well. When Paul could no longer hold himself still and began pushing his hips back to meet John’s thrusts, it finally sent John over the edge.

John cried out Paul’s name as he came, and Paul followed seconds behind. Exhausted, they collapsed next to each other and took several deep sighs.

“You outdid yourself tonight,” Paul said, his flushed cheeks crinkling with his smile.

As did you,” John said with a wink. “God, we’ve gotta get ourselves a place in the middle of nowhere so you can scream as loud as you want.”

Paul laughed. “As nice as that sounds, I think I like it this way.”

John stared at him. “Paul McCartney, you’re one kinky motherfucker.”

“Yes.” Paul kissed his nose. “I’m _your_ kinky motherfucker.”


End file.
